Kiss From A Rose
by Lemonly
Summary: After Broseph sings to Lo, she decides she's ready to take the next step.


It was Karaoke Night at Surfer's Paradise Resort and the groms we thoroughly enjoying themselves. They sat at their table laughing. Emma sighing and squealing every time she thought Ty was looking at her.

"He's looking at me again! I knew this dress would work!" Emma squealed for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. Lo rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who Ty was really looking at.

"Okay, Emma, I'm going to be as nice as I can about this. Ty isn't looking at you. He's looking at the girl sitting behind you. He's been crushing majorly on her since she moved here during the school year." Lo said.

"But, he's looking right at me!" Emma argued.

"Dude, she's sitting directly behind you." Broseph responded, laughing to himself as his girlfriend rolled her eyes again.

"But—Oh! He's walking over here! He's going to talk to me!"

"He doesn't even know her name," Lo grumbled so only Broseph could hear her.

"Hey Ty!" Emma greeted as Ty was about to pass her.

"Hey Edith," he mumbled walking past her and sitting down at the table behind them.

Lo smiled at the shy look on Ty's face. He had never had issues with girls until Meredith moved here. It was nice to see him like this.

"I can't believe it! He walked right past me. And he got my name wrong…AGAIN! Is Emma really that hard of a name to remember?" Emma lamented.

"I'm sure he just…um…well, he probably… um, yeah…"Finn tried desperately to come up with something that would cheer Emma up.

"Yeah, what Finn said," Reef added, also drawing a blank.

"Don't worry. You're better off without Ty. He's not exactly boyfriend material. And he is actually serious about being in a relationship with Meredith." Lo said.

"Really?" Broseph interjected.

"Trust me. I was just as surprised as you are." Lo responded.

"But, I just want him to notice me!" Emma whined.

"No, you don't. Now you're going to eat a pint of ice cream and a pound of chocolate and get over him." Lo said, leaning back against Broseph.

"It's not going to be that easy. Ty is so amazing!"

"How can you say that? You were never together. You had maybe on conversation and it was about Marshmallows. Ask any local girl how amazing Ty is. Your response will be tears, lots and lots of tears. Ty's a player, except with Meredith. He's worked very hard to prove that he's serious about her. I'm not going to let anyone ruin that." Lo responded.

"Okay, our next performer is Ty Ridgemount!" Kelly announced, winking at him as he walked on to the stage.

"I'm going to take a page from my sister's boyfriend's book and hope it works. This song is for Meredith. This is Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi.

_Sitting here wasted and wounded  
at this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
the moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
is still lodged in my head  
And some blond gave me nightmares  
I think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
they won't make of me when I'm dead_

With an ironclad fist I wake up and  
French kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps  
its own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love and the truth and  
what you mean to me  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need

I want to lay you on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses

Well I'm so far away  
That each step that I take is on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night  
Just to see through this payphone  
Still I run out of time  
Or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you  
I'll just close my eyes and whisper,  
baby blind love is true

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses

The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry  
The barkeeper's wig's crooked  
And she's giving me the eye  
I might have said yeah  
But I laughed so hard I think I died

When you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me  
To stand in her spotlight again  
Tonight I won't be alone  
But you know that don't  
Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove  
For it's you that I'd die to defend

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses

I'm serious about wanting a relationship with you, Meredith." Ty said, walking off stage. Meredith was on the receiving end of many of the girls in the audience. As Ty sat down next to her, she said, "What do you think?"

"I think you have proven that you're changed. So, I think I would love to be your girlfriend." Meredith responded.

Lo smiled as she watched her brother cuddle up with the girl he had been after since school started.

"Well, it only took him seven months of trying to win her over." Lo said with a smile.

"That's an improvement to my sixteen years of trying to when you over." Broseph said, looking lovingly at her.

"You didn't have to win me over. All you had to do was ask." Lo responded, kissing him with passion. When they broke apart, she leaned in to give him another one, when he gently pushed her away.

"As much as I love this, Ty looks like he's planning my murder." Broseph murmured, wrapping his arms around her tightly instead and sighed contently as she rested her head against his chest.

"Next up is, Broseph," Kelly announced, pulling his name out of the hat.

Lo kissed him quickly and he walked up to the stage. He smiled brightly as he found the perfect song.

"This song is for Lo. I love you so much."

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray._

When he finished, he walked back to where his girlfriend was sitting. He kissed her deeply and she then dragged him out of the room and out to their old hideout on the beach. As she laid him down on the blankets, she straddled his waist.

"I love you so much, Broseph." She whispered before kissing him again.

"I love you too, Lo. So much." Broseph responded before flipping them over and capturing her lips in a kiss that had so much more behind it than usual.

"I'm ready," Lo whispered as they broke apart. Broseph looked into her eyes and saw only love shining in them. He kissed her again and proceed to show her just how much her loved her.


End file.
